Beast Mode
Beast Mode is a song by Canadian rapper Unkle Adams. Lyrics What is dedication? What is perseverance? Are you willing to push through anything that gets in your way? And I mean anything What is greatness? You tell me better yet you show me! I remember the last time that we spoke I was tied up now I’m off the leash bro I eat em’ up like I’m eatin’ at a bistro Half mechanical animal goin’ beast mode I lift weights put em’ down pick em’ up again My inner strength comes out when I summon it I push forward and power through the punishment I’m runnin’ this now sorta’ like the government Breathe do another set with me I will never forget what I was meant to be I attack the squat rack and bend the knees The trophy’s comin’ home with me and my team Dig deeper, think smarter, get stronger, go harder Jump higher, run faster, just go, go go go beast mode Dig deeper, think smarter, get stronger, go harder Jump higher, run faster, just go, go go go beast mode Sleep like a baby wake up early I dress nice but I train dirty I am the definition of ambition I’m either in the gym or I’m in the kitchen Listen I’m about to bring the heat Adrenaline pump machine gun heart beat I stomp the concrete hard with both feet Until I can’t breathe covered in sweat beads Please show respect to the bench press You gota’ work hard if you want a princess Heavy set drop set watch the progress No spot? No problemo’ I got this Some of my best pals are 45 plates Medicine balls barbells and free weights No complaints I just do what it takes To get it done and slam back a protein shake Dig deeper, think smarter, get stronger, go harder Jump higher, run faster, just go, go go go beast mode Dig deeper, think smarter, get stronger, go harder Jump higher, run faster, just go, go go go beast mode Packed full of passion and ready to prove it With headphones blastin’ I’m super human Ready to go savage jacked on music This here’s a habit not a resolution Move it double time 365 5 days a week I’ma’ beast inside Step in my crease and meet your demise Train like a freak spread wings and fly Stutter step push through and do another rep Quick rest and then progress to a super set Self-respect is the reason I’m well kept The harder you work the tighter your belt gets Cause and effect work and results Overcome fear and toss out your doubts Pop off the couch there’s nothin’ you can’t do Other people have done it so why can’t you? Dig deeper, think smarter, get stronger, go harder Jump higher, run faster, just go, go go go beast mode Dig deeper, think smarter, get stronger, go harder Jump higher, run faster, just go, go go go beast mode You better be willing to put everything you have into this Every ounce of your existence If not you aren’t working hard enough Someone else out there is working harder Are you going to let them beat you? Or will you seize victory? Why It Sucks # It is a complete ripoff of Daft Punk's 2001 hit, Harder Better Faster Stronger # The hook is terrible. # The music video just shows Unkle Adams rapping in a gym # The beat is very minimalistic and simple # The lyrics are terrible (ex. Half mechanical animal goin’ beast mode) # The single cover is horrendous and is laughable. Music Video Unkle Adams - Beast Mode (Official Music Video) Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Hilariously Bad Songs